A parameter which may be taken into account when designing medicament delivery devices is that of enabling patients to identify medicament delivery to devices which have been tampered with prior to use.
An example of a device for automatic injection which provides tampering protection is disclosed in WO2009/040603 A1. The device comprises a needle and a needle shield for protecting the needle. The device further comprises a housing arranged to receive a container, and a deshielder for removing the needle shield. The deshielder is coupled to the needle shield and mounted to the housing in a separable manner, through breakable or snap-fit means. The deshielder comprises tamper evidence means that are activated by the removal of at least one part of the deshielder. The removal of the deshielder from the housing prevents the deshielder from being put back on the housing.